The existing wireless earset, such as a wireless earset with a trade name of “Bluetooth”, is a handy wireless voice transmission/reception apparatus which may be used cooperatively with a mobile phone. In use, an earphone portion is inserted into ears, so that this mini apparatus is hung outside ears and is not required to be supported by hand. The user still can drive an automobile by both hands while using the mobile phone placed in the automobile. However, there is no a place in the automobile to put the earset conveniently and appropriately, when it is not being used. Therefore, an improved design is still awaited to appear.